


Gather In This Haven

by ninchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Bang Chan, Drag Queen Hyunjin, Exhibitionism, Experienced Jeongin, Fingering, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Jeongin, Glove Kink, Hand Jobs, Happy, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Seungmin, Other, Pride, Pride Parades, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeur Chan, Voyeurism, just a chameo really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie/pseuds/ninchannie
Summary: There’s a split second where Seungmin thinks the sun must’ve done damage to their head in the few minutes of standing in the crowd, because they feel utterly lightheaded when the other person comes closer.They’re tall, also wearing platform boots and making them stand the slightest bit higher than Seungmin, seemingly endless legs growing from black leather to tan legs to see-through vinyl. Because they are wearing a neon green, plastic two-piece set of a high waisted skirt, closing at the side with utility buckles, and a crop top cloudy with perspiration and sweat.OrSeungmin meets Jeongin at pride and happily gets lost in them.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Gather In This Haven

**Author's Note:**

> It's always pride! And for that reason I wrote this piece. It started as a quick, sweet thing, but is now very close to my heart, so I really hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Seungmin and Jeongin go by they/ them in this, Chan by he/ him. 
> 
> Seungmin and Jeongin have sex in the backroom of a club that they technically aren't allowed in, since they are both only 20, where strangers are also getting it on. If that isn't for you, please don't read this!
> 
> Thank you so much Nova for looking through this <3

It feels dumb in hindsight, that Seungmin needed a whole forty-seven minutes and every single Cher and Gaga song on their _stay proud_ playlist, to reach a point of bravery where they felt safe enough to go out in the pleated, light blue skirt they bought specifically for this occasion.

The second they step a foot into the overcrowded subway and see approximately seven pairs of butt cheeks and eight and a half pairs of uncovered nipples, they are hit with their own cowardice like a slap to the face. Because in comparison, their diy croptop with the colours of the nonbinary prideflag drawn on with acrylic paint, and the pastel coloured skirt, seem incredibly tame.

Patting themselves on the back for at least wearing the rainbow jockstrap Chan lent them, Seungmin checks their phone to three missed calls and countless messages of emojis and _where tf r u_ ’s from said friend.

It’s really not Seungmin's fault, or at least not fully, that they’re late. Chan could’ve woken them up when he left after all, but instead he let them sleep safe and sound which led to them barely waking up in time to make the parade, even if they wouldn’t have had their self-induced clothing debacle.

Seungmin knows they won’t hear the end of it for at least three weeks, if he misses the float of Paws of Pride, Chan's current obsession that he is yet too scared to act upon. They’re a local BDSM group for petplay enthusiasts, more precisely for puppies and their owners.

It was a friend of Chan that introduced the group to him after Seungmin accidentally opened a package that was addressed to Chan, revealing a leather mask in the shape of a dog head and a spiky collar. It resulted in an intermission of _I’m sorry, but I really don’t want you to eat pizza out of a bowl at the dinner table_ and _how about you ask your kink-guru to refer you to someone?_.

In the end, said kink-guru forwarded Chan the Facebook page of Paws of Pride and urged him to give it a chance, which has led to lots of what-if-talk and not much doing. So their float at the parade became Chan’s new hope and he made it clear that he wants Seungmin by his side for his possible kinktastic awakening.

Thankfully, Seungmin arrives at their destined halt before Chan calls them for the fourth time, as they sprint up the stairs and only slip twice with the unused platforms they also got from their best friend, making walking even harder than usual.

They pick up and before they can even mutter a greeting, Chan yells into the speaker, obviously trying to overpower a loud Britney song in the back.

“Where the hell are you?”, he asks and Seungmin can basically taste his frantic panic, even through the phone. “The parade already started, if you’re not here soon we’ll miss them.”

“Calm down, Channie, I’m nearly there. Where are you?”

Their best friend’s voice lightens up immediately. “We are at the barricade, like right at the front, you’ll love it!”

Seungmin is beginning to run out of breath from sprinting so fast, slowing down ever so slightly in their step as they follow the trail of confetti and trash on the ground, to where they can see a huge crowd standing at the next intersection.

“Chan, the barricade is not a precise information at all, just send me your location, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah if my phone doesn’t get fucking knocked out of my hand,” Chan says and then _whoo’s_ with the crowd around him, so loudly that Seungmin has to pull the phone away from their ear. “But come quick, I can feel they’re coming up soon.”

Despite feeling breathless, Seungmin picks up their pace again. “Puppy senses?” they ask, only half joking. Instead of an answer, Chan hangs up.

With a flying skirt and excited jump in their step, Seungmin quickly makes way to the location Chan sends them. They get looks by the people they pass, some that make a blush rise to their cheeks when they compliment them and some that make them feel disgusted by their vulgar nature.

It’s a part of the experience, they had sadly learn to accept over the years, just that this time is their first pride parade being out as more than just queer, so the loud whistle accompanied by _twirl for us pretty twink_ stings in their guts and they offer no more than a raise of brows at the guy, that quickly shuts him up.

Just like every year, Seungmin passes by the _Jesus Is The Solution_ enthusiast, that they swear is always the same one and then they only have to turn a corner to arrive at the source of the noise they could hear since coming up from the subway.

Countless songs mix together from the parade as they keep to the side to not bump into any of the dancing and celebrating pride goers, making quick way to the H&M sign they can see in the distance, close to where Chan's location had been.

Stickers are pressed into their palms and to their skin. There’s a golden one from Amnesty and a few different flags from various organisations. Seungmin promptly dumps the ones from any political party or church into the next bin and sticks the few they collected in their palms to their thighs.

Bubbles pop against their skin and a random champagne rain nearly showers them too, but instead of feeling sticky and gross, Seungmin feels _alive_. They dance from _Born This Way_ to _Vogue_ to _Tainted Love_ and they hug the cute person dressed in the colours of the lesbian pride flag with the makeshift _free hugs_ sign. And then they see a fist sticking up over the rows of people, with the familiar semicolon tattoo and Seungmin slips right in between the people.

Chan is singing along to the music streaming from the float passing by, his arm thrown up and catching a lanyard midair, adding it to the three others already around his neck. He has stickers all over him too, a hand fan stuffed in his back pocket and his rainbow tanktop is stuck to his body by what must’ve been a bottle of water dumped over his head.

As gently as possible in a crowd of people annoyed at them for pushing forward into the front row, Seungmin taps Chan on the shoulder and gets pulled right into a tight, and arguably sticky hug.

“There they are!” Chan yells, to no one in particular and kisses Seungmin square on the mouth, which would be considered strange during eleven months of the year but becomes a thing in June, that Seungmin gladly reciprocates.

“Did I miss them?” They yell as soon as Chan pulls away and leans back to take a good look at Seungmin. The older has the bi pride flag drawn on each of his cheeks, or well, smudged on one but still distinct on the other.

“Your eyeliner looks good,” Chan compliments instead of a direct answer, then, “You’re in luck, they’re yet to come.”

Seungmin blushes when Chan winks at them and turns to watch the current crowd of people pass by, appearing to be a golf club for LGBTQ+ elders, that make Seungmin’s heart swell in a painful way at their intertwined hands and happy faces.

An elderly man with gray hair comes over and offers a red rose to Chan who takes it with a kiss blown his way, stuffing the rose into the front of his pants where a few other fake flowers are already sitting. It’s one of his strange talents, to attract the attention of everyone at pride and get showered in freebies and flirting, that Seungmin knows for a fact Chan gets off on.

“Oh my God,” Chan yells suddenly, in the break between two of the floats. “I didn’t even introduce you yet.”, he steps back as far as the people around them allow him and pulls someone over by the arm, ignoring that he obviously pulled them from a conversation. “This is Jeongin, the mastermind you refer to as _kink-guru_. I don’t think you ever met them.”

There’s a split second where Seungmin thinks the sun must’ve done damage to their head in the few minutes of standing in the crowd, because they feel utterly lightheaded when the other person comes closer.

They’re tall, also wearing platform boots and making them stand the slightest bit higher than Seungmin, seemingly endless legs growing from black leather to tan legs to see-through vinyl. Because they are wearing a neon green, plastic two-piece set of a high waisted skirt, closing at the side with utility buckles, and a crop top cloudy with perspiration and sweat.

They could just as well wear nothing at all, merely a black thong hiding what should be hidden in a public space. Seungmin is glitching just looking at their body, taking much too long to rake their eyes up to finally look at their face, to be subtle.

In comparison to the wow-effect of the outfit, their makeup is held to a bare minimum, just two tiny heart stickers pressed under the corners of their eyes and the transgender symbol drawn on their cheek in black kohl liner, smudged ever so slightly from sweat and God-knows-what liquid, but still very much distinctable.

“So it’s you who gave me that nickname?”, they say, their face breaking out into a wide, dimply smile. “That’s smart... I like smart people.”

Spontaneously, Seungmin’s brain decides to stop working and it’s Chan who has to fill in for them with a shit eating grin.

“ _Usually_ , they are very smart, but it seems like you broke them... this is Seungmin,” Chan introduces and nudges past the younger to stand on their other side, Seungmin now squished between the two.

“I, _uh_ ,” they try, their brain rebooting at snail pace, but then they can feel their skirt being lifted and a triumphant yell from Chan.

“Won’t you look at this ass,” he says excitedly. “I did not think you’d pull through.”

It’s that underlying offense of prudeness that makes Seungmin whip around and push their tongue out with an annoyed, “I’m not a coward!” They quickly turn around again then, seeing Jeongin’s eyes travel up from where they obviously took a sneaky look at their revealed ass. Calmer, they repeat, “I’m really not a coward.”

“I see that,” Jeongin assures, leaning in closer for a split second so only Seungmin can hear their next words over the booming noise. “Such a cute ass.”

Seungmin blushes a deep crimson, quickly turning forward and leaning against the metal barricade to occupy themselves with something else than the intrusive thought of _how is that god of a person flirting with me and why even?_.

Quickly, Chan wraps an arm around their small waist, nosing somewhere close to their ear with a whisper. “Jeongin can’t stop checking you out, baby,” he says, making Seungmin blush even deeper at the dumb nickname they swear they despise, but obviously love. “Maybe it’s time to get you lai-“

For the first time in their life, fate seems to be on Seungmin’s side, because with the arrival of the next float and the small army of queerleaders (queer cheerleaders), a gun of confetti is set off in their general direction, the loud sound perfectly disrupting Chan in his sentence.

Raising their arms high over their head Seungmin tries to catch some of the rainbow glitters, in the process bumping hands with Jeongin, which really shouldn’t make them squeal as loud as it does.

When they look over Jeongin is laughing wide, all teeth and dimples and eye smiles directed at Seungmin alongside a pair of finger guns. They say something vaguely looking like _you’re so cute_ but is completely inaudible over the booming basses of the queerleader’s accompanying music, so Seungmin decides the only correct thing to do is to smile and nod, only making Jeongin smile even brighter, which they didn’t think was even possible.

A few floats and grapes of people and groups pass like this, Seungmin stumbling every time their hand grazes against Jeongin’s or when their arms fall around each other in what must be a great rendition of _Nails Hair Hips Heels_.

It works out for them, Seungmin soon having a small bouquet of fake roses of their own, to thread through the chains of their belt-bag, condoms stuffed into the waistband of their skirt and lipstick marks all over their face from a group of trans* activists.

They gave them a small flag too, not one Seungmin immediately knows what to categorize as, but Jeongin leans over and picks it right out of their hands with a smile. Seungmin lets go easily.

“Channie told me you identify as nonbinary?” They ask, hot breath fanning over their heated skin and making Seungmin shudder, swaying in their step until they grasp onto Chan’s hand behind them for steadiness. Jeongin is _so_ close, their body basically draped completely over Seungmin.

“I do, enby baby right here,” they finally manage after seconds of trying to remember how to breath. “What about you?”

Jeongin holds up the flag next to their cheek, waving it around by the small plastic stick. “Genderfluid, but I always go with they/ them pronouns.”

“Cool, that’s cool,” Seungmin just answers, way too distracted by the slither of tongue wetting Jeongin’s lips, to utter something with actual meaning. “I also go by they/them.”

The answer they get in return, makes their legs quiver and fingers tighten almost painfully around Chan’s arm, who winces in pain.

“I know, baby,” is what Jeongin says, smirking when they see Seungmin get even more flustered. “Is that okay? If I call you baby?”

The answer flies right out of Seungmin’s mouth. “You can call me anything you want.”

Chan finally frees his arm with a curse, but Seungmin ignores him for the sake of winning the staring contest, or whatever this is they just started with Jeongin. Their faces are mere centimeters apart already, still inching closer with each passing second.

Looking between Seungmin’s lips and eyes for a few times, Jeongin all but bites their lip before pulling back with an evil smile.

“You should come with us,” they yell over the growing volume of another float passing by. “Channie told me you don’t like clubs, but we are going to one right after this. My friend works there.”

Dread manifests in Seungmin’s chest at the thought of a stuffed club, but they try to keep on a poker face. “Y-your friend?”

“Yeah, Sinus Thesia, maybe you heard of her? She’s a pretty famous drag queen,” Jeongin specifies.

Again, Seungmin needs a second to process the words. “Synaesthesia…” they mouth like a parrot.

“Sinus Thesia. Two words,” they explain and Seungmin chuckles when they understand. “She’s great, I promise, and it could be fun… it would definitely be even more fun with you.”

The indication of the words is clear, even to someone like Seungmin with a less than basic understanding of flirting. And maybe it really wouldn’t be as bad with Jeongin…

“I’m not twenty-one yet,” they mutter as a last straw, blushing when Jeongin rolls their eyes.

“Me neither, but like I said… I know Miss Thesia…”

Before Seungmin can answer, Chan suddenly pushes in between them, wrapping one arm around each of them. “They’re coming, stay calm everyone, stay calm.”

Over Chan's shoulders, Seungmin looks at Jeongin and swears they see a quick wink directed their way, but then their attention is directed to the group of leather-clad people passing by to the sound of _Who Let The Dogs Out_.

A row of them is wearing masks just like the one Seungmin accidentally opened a package of for Chan, held on leashes by the people behind them.

Chan nearly crushes Seungmin under his arm when one of the puppies is lead over by their owner, Jeongin sending them a small wave before Chan nearly falls over the barricade, shaking hands with the owner and asking the puppy to give paw.

It’s an interaction of barely more than a minute, but Chan is even more euphoric than before when he’s left alone, eyes shining and dimples deep from his happy smile. “This is great,” he says, giggling right after.

They watch the parade until the very end, collecting more hand fans, lanyards and roses and a _lot_ more condoms, which Jeongin ends up handing to Chan with a smile. They wait for the crowd to disperse somewhat before moving on, Jeongin seemingly knowing everyone there and getting countless hugs and high-fives.

Wordlessly, Seungmin follows the two when they finally begin walking, chiming into the conversation here and there, but mostly trying to subtly check Jeongin out from behind, which doesn’t go unnoticed when the other _keeps_ turning around and smirking at them.

“I can’t believe my Seungminnie is going to a club with us,” Chan says after a few minutes, pulling them forward and between him and Jeongin. “I guess that’s what you’re doing at least, following us like a creep.”

Seungmin playfully smacks him on the arm. “I can still change my mind, you know?” they joke.

It’s Jeongin who answers. “I doubt you really want that, baby,” they say, leaning over to press a peck to Seungmin’s blushing cheek.

Somehow Seungmin survives the short walk to the club under both of their companions vehement teasing. There’s a small gathering in front of the doors that Jeongin swiftly brushes past to reach the security guard in front who immediately lights up when she sees them.

“Good to see you, Jeong,” she says, offering them a half hug. She points behind them then. “All friends with Miss Thesia I’m guessing?”

“As per usual,” Jeongin answers with a smile, before thanking her when she allows them in.

They walk through a short hallway to a set of glass doors, the familiar sounds of of _Raise You Up / Just Be_ growing louder with each step, sung more or less out of tune by what must be dozens of people.

One wouldn’t think glass doors could hold out this much sound, but upon entering Seungmin is taught something different, the sudden volume nearly bringing them to turn around and simply walk out.

But Chan is pulling them forward, not letting them get away until they are stood somewhere to the side, next to a set of stairs that are cut off by a plush red separator. Jeongin pulls it to the side swiftly, mouthing a quick _wait here_ , before disappearing upstairs as if they own the club.

“You look like you’re at a funeral, come on Seungmin, it’s pride! Loosen up!” Chan yells at them with a small twirl, quickly grabbing Seungmin’s hand to make them twirl as well, all the while huffing and pouting.

Landing on steady feet again, Seungmin leans in close to not have to yell too loudly over the music. “I’m out the second they play _Time_ _Warp_ just so you know,” they say, wondering why Chan’s eyes are suddenly growing thrice in size.

“Now what is wrong with a little Rocky?” A sudden voice comes from behind Seungmin then, loud and booming even over the music.

Seungmin turns around with a gasp, mouth falling open when their eyes fall on the figure now standing at the bottom of the stairs, Jeongin right behind them a few stairs up and resting their elbows on who Seungmin presumes must be Sinus Thesia.

She is clad in a full-length gown, adorned with rainbow rhinestones and a slit revealing her leg from hip to the very tip of her silver platform heels. Even her wig is glittering, blonde waves making her tower even higher over Seungmin. With skilled makeup, sharp fox eyes are accentuated just right, lips and cheekbones drawn on for the gods to see and to admire in awe.

“Close your mouth little one, or you won’t know what someone might put in it,” she says gently, a finger under Seungmin’s chin to prompt them to close their mouth that fell open from the stunning view. “I see you’re not much of a Broadway fan, but fret not, we have a variety of music just waiting for your enjoyment.”

“They’ll enjoy something else soon enough, Miss,” Jeongin chimes in from behind, making her raise a bedazzled brow and send them a cheeky smile.

“Well then, I’ll leave you to that. You,” she says, stepping forward and pressing a sharp nail to Chan’s chest. “Are coming with me.”

Under different circumstances, Seungmin would laugh at the shocked expression on Chan’s face, quickly turning to a giddy smile as he waves them goodbye and follows Sinus like an obedient puppy, soon disappearing in the vast crowd.

Seungmin looks after him for a long while, their heart beating quickly at the thought of Jeongin’s earlier comment, at the very real future of something happening between them, right in this club too.

On cue, they step down and close the red band behind them again, before leaning against the railing to eye Seungmin.

“Do you want to dance?”, the ask, quickly getting a shake of head. “Drink?” another no.

“I kind of have to go to the toilet,” Seungmin says, once more showing their prime side of awkward panicking queer.

Thankfully, Jeongin smiles gently at them. “I’ll show you.” Their hand is just as sweaty as Seungmin’s when they take it in theirs, pulling them through the crowd and towards a small hallway on the other side of the club, next to a small stage, risen above the floor.

There are only gender-neutral toilets, much to Seungmin’s relief, who quickly finishes their business, struggling with skirt to jockstrap to genital ratio for longer than necessary, before washing their hands thoroughly.

They halfway expect Jeongin to be gone upon coming out again, to dance or drink or sing, just celebrate with the people they seem to know so many of. But they’re just where they were before, waiting against the wall next to the toilet, face immediately lighting up when they see Seungmin.

“It’s loud here, isn’t it?”, they ask with a glint in their eyes that Seungmin isn’t quite sure where to place. Their throat feels awfully dry all of a sudden, so instead of a vocal answer, they just nod. “You want to go somewhere quieter, baby?”

Their heart must thumb loud enough for the whole club to hear, echoing in their ear and making the tips of their fingers feel almost numb. “P-please,” they finally mutter, waiting for Jeongin to lead the way, just like before.

Instead they step closer, right into Seungmin’s personal space until they can feel hot air be shared between them. “You know what I’m hinting at, I hope?” Jeongin asks calmly, almost too calm, as if they expect Seungmin to truly not understand the implications.

But Seungmin can play this game too, finally picks up their bravery and crowds forward into Jeongin’s space, a soft hand reaching out to brush a strand of hair out of their face. “I’m not dumb, Jeongin. And I’m certainly not as innocent as I know I look.”

Jeongin smiles and they’re so close, Seungmin can feel their lips pull up against their skin. “Good, I want someone who knows how to please me.”

With that, they abruptly step back and grab onto Seungmin’s outstretched hand, pulling them further down the hallway into more and more darkness until they pull a thick black curtain to the side to reveal a dimly lit backroom, tinted an icy blue.

There’s another security guard here who eyes them over but let’s them pass when he recognizes Jeongin, sending them a friendly smile that seems oddly misplaced on the bulky man’s face.

Turning a corner, the room opens up to plush chairs and tables and lounges, people milling around here and there, making out in a booth, another pair clearly touching each other under a table. Jeongin goes further and further until they’re at the very back of the room, hidden from direct sight by a paravent divider.

Just one other pair is here, a muscular guy pushed up against the wall with a tall one behind him, pants pulled to his knees and fucking the other with a rough pace.

It’s not like Seungmin has never been to clubs like this, or that they never saw complete strangers fuck right in front of them, but something about being there to _do_ just that feels so wild, so new and unlike them and to do it with someone like Jeongin, experienced, stunning, understanding, it easily rakes their nerves up to unknown heights.

But Jeongin seems to notice it, because with a reassuring smile, they gently wrap their arms around Seungmin's neck and pull them in until their noses are touching. “Kiss me?” They request in the cutest voice, the low volume of it in the surprisingly quiet room feeling much more intense than it should be.

Hurriedly, Seungmin nods, taking a last shaking breath before closing the distance between them with a muffled sigh. Kissing Jeongin immediately evaporates any and all nerves they had before, soft lip melting into the space between theirs and making them drown in the soft sensation.

There’s a taste of something sweet on Jeongin’s lips, peach lip-gloss, that makes them sticky in the best way, makes Seungmin feel _hungry_ in the best way. So they do the first thing that comes to mind and bite down on the soft flesh of Jeongin's bottom lip, sucking it into their mouth.

With a small moan, the other falls back against the wall bonelessly, allowing Seungmin free roam to suck on and bite on their lips however they desire. It barely takes any time for there to be no trace of lip-gloss left, just spit and whines and moans.

Seungmin is pressing Jeongin up against the wall in a similar way the couple further down the wall is standing, thankfully far enough away to not disrupt their bubble with obnoxious moans and pleas. It’s not like Seungmin would pay it much attention anyway, but this makes it easier to get lost in everything that Jeongin is giving them, taking from them.

Soon, there’s fingers pulling at Seungmin’s hair, one hand grasping at Jeongin’s waist and the other at their thigh, pulling it up until it is resting around Seungmin’s middle. The plastic of Jeongin’s outfit cuts uncomfortably into their skin, so long fingers quickly pull out of the other’s hair to snap the buckles open and relieve some of the pressure from the fabric.

Gently, Seungmin runs their fingers over the new sliver of exposed skin, even hotter than anywhere else because of the sweaty nature of the vinyl. They don’t stop until they can play with the string of Jeongin’s thong, pulling it tight just to hear them moan into their mouth.

Their lips part when Jeongin presses down hard on Seungmin’s crotch with their other thigh, their head lolling back with an overwhelmed mewl, a small string of spit connecting them until it snaps when Jeongin’s head connects with the wall behind them.

They just stay like this for a few moments, panting and looking at each other with hooded eyes. Seungmin can’t help but rut forward with every intake of breath, long having grown hard in Chan’s jockstrap and pressing beautifully against Jeongin’s thigh.

With an evil smirk, Jeongin raises one brow at it and chuckles. “Enjoying yourself, baby?”

Seungmin smiles back in return, feeling loopy and light, giddy with arousal. “You tell me,” they say, pressing their whole body forward and against Jeongin, showing them just how good they’re feeling, how hot their body is running just from kissing them.

The other moans cutely, quietly, blushing for what seems to be the first time that Seungmin sees it. It’s way too endearing to be healthy, making their heart beat way too fast and their hardness throb way too much in their confines.

But then the cute moment changes to one of short clarity, of earnest eyes and serious expressions. “You won’t need these,” Jeongin says, plucking a condom out of the waistband of Seungmin’s skirt and flicking it to the side carelessly. “I don’t do intercourse.”

For a second, Seungmin is confused, maybe a tiny bit disappointed but it quickly vanishes because as long as they can keep touching Jeongin in any way it feels like they’ll be fine. “We can do whatever you want,” they quickly assure, sounding almost mindless, completely driven by attraction and arousal.

“You can finger me. I’d like that,” Jeongin says after they exchange a meaningful glance. “Is that okay?”

Eagerly, Seungmin nods, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of Jeongin’s nose. “Of course.”

Jeongin quickly breaks into a full smile, lighting up the room and Seungmin’s world with half moon eyes and deep dimples. They fumble for the zipper of their small cross body bag for a second, pulling out the tiniest travel size of lube Seungmin has ever seen alongside something black and plasticky, a medical latex glove.

Seungmin’s eyes widen almost comically, but Jeongin just playfully rolls their eyes. “I like the feeling and it’s hygienic. Why the hell not,” they say with what appears to be a practiced calmness, seemingly not with their first partner surprised by the object. “I also have one that isn’t latex if you’re allergic.”

“I’m not and I’m not judging you, just surprised.”

Swiftly, Seungmin snatches the glove right from Jeongin’s hand, stretching the latex out somewhat before stepping back a bit. They flex their fingers a few times just to catch Jeongin’s eyes on them before pulling the glove over their hand, wiggling their fingers inside and then letting the latex snap against their wrist.

They watch intently as Jeongin shudders and melts deeper into the wall, chest heaving and eyes fluttering shut for a second, as if to collect their thoughts.

Now, Seungmin only wore a glove like this once before, frantically scared to hurt their partner at the time and not at all concentrating on the feeling, the aesthetic of it. But now that they can see the way the glove so perfectly fits around their slender fingers, the black colour making it look so artificial, so unlike them, they can’t deny that it doesn’t fascinate them.

In the wake of Jeongin’s obvious horny induced predicament, Seungmin falls to their knees and once again pushes their leg up by the thigh, this time placing it over their shoulder. It makes Jeongin open their hooded eyes, lustblown pupils sparkling dangerously in the blue lighting of the room.

With shaking fingers they pull their thong to the side and hand Seungmin the lube, flinching when the small bottle opens with a surprisingly loud snap. Seungmin doesn’t bother to warm the liquid between their gloved fingers, the room already hot enough, Jeongin’s thigh scorching on their shoulder.

It results in a beautiful layer of goosebumps to flutter over the other’s skin when they press a first tentative finger to Jeongin, the material of the glove grazing over their hand where they are clutching the thong to the side. Even that small touch makes them whine out for more with a high pitched voice.

It feels almost too easy to sink the first finger in with no hesitation needed, Jeongin’s body eagerly accepting it until Seungmin is buried completely. They wonder if Jeongin touched themselves before the parade, or maybe if someone else helped them out. If they’re just another beautiful figure in their game of lust.

Seungmin throbs from the thought alone, just being another finger, another gloved hand, no name and no identity to them except for their purpose to make Jeongin feel good. It’s a thought they thoroughly enjoy and definitely need to explore more later on, when they’re not otherwise occupied.

Right now, they concentrate on the way Jeongin’s leg tightens around their shoulder and pulls them closer in towards them until their head rests against the sticky plastic over their hipbone.

“Move, baby, _move_ ,” Jeongin prompts with a delicious neediness to their voice, still very much in control but beautifully affected by Seungmin touching them.

Without taking another second, they pull out a bit, making sure to press down against Jeongin’s walls to make them feel the drag of the medical latex, the artificial feeling and easy slide, with every millimetre.

Seungmin can feel them shudder all over, hears them whine and then a thud when their head falls back against the wall more forcefully. Looking up feels like a chore, because just from being one finger deep inside of Jeongin, Seungmin feels pulled tight like the string of a hunting bow, ready to shoot at an unsuspecting victim. They doubt they’ll survive the blow when they look up, having been too encaptured by the other’s beauty and glow before, they don’t know they can endure it now.

But curiosity wins over existential fear and with the next push of their finger, Seungmin’s eyes follow the direction and look up. Neon plastic and a ribcage they could count easily, dark nipples pressing sharply against cloudy vinyl. Neck muscles tensing and a jawline underlined by blue highlights and black shadows.

Jeongin looks ethereal. Their cheekbones are carved even further in the lighting of the room, their brows pulled up and together in pleasure. Seungmin can see their eyes flick back and forth under closed lids, as if they’re dreaming. They wonder what it is that Jeongin is visualizing but they don’t ask, know better than to disrupt the illusion.

A second finger slides in just as easily as the first, lube now steadily dripping down over Seungmin’s wrist from their rhythmic pumping, lithe strokes of their long fingers and pressing down _just_ right, as if they know exactly where Jeongin can feel it most, where they like it best.

With their eyes captured on the other’s face so high above them, Seungmin can imagine the liquid is something else entirely. Maybe a magical potion or an essence of life itself, birthed from the very depths of Jeongin’s godly body.

There’s a different power behind them, that completely overtakes Seungmin and makes them feel so small, just serving a purpose while being _granted_ access to Jeongin’s body. They are the one moving their fingers inside of them, they are changing the rhythm and pressing down and _doing_ , yet it completely feels the other way around for Seungmin.

They don’t think they would mind if Jeongin would decide to not touch them at all, they don’t even care that much about finding their release anymore. Even with their heated skin pressing painfully up against the tight confines of the jockstrap, Seungmin can ignore it for the bliss of making Jeongin feel good.

But there’s a restlessness on Jeongin’s features, an insistent press on Seungmin’s back as if they are silently urging them on, wanting more or maybe even needing more. And when after a few more long minutes Seungmin still only continues their treatment of two skilled fingers, moans make way for a sharp click of tongue.

They knew Seungmin would have their eyes on them, so when Jeongin opens their eyes they make sure to put all ounce of control into a single flash of dark eyes. Seungmin flinches when it happens, followed by a quivering moan.

“M-more?” They ask with a shyness in their voice that mirrors the one from a few hours earlier, when the two met for the first time.

Jeongin’s eyes turn soft immediately and they reach their hand out to softly cradle Seungmin’s cheek in their palm. “Yes baby, more. You don’t have to be afraid that I’ll break, I promise you I won’t.”

With a quick nod, Seungmin pulls their fingers out carefully, to apply more lube onto the glistening latex of the glove, before pinching them together into a pointed shape that flares out towards the base of their fingers.

As they carefully push their four fingers in like this, Jeongin finally moans out loudly, drowning out the distant music of the club and the sounds of the couple next to them. Seungmin is usually more silent, has a hard time letting go and hearing their voice so vulnerable, but when Jeongin takes ever centimetre of them so easily, they can’t hold back either and chime right in.

The palm against their cheek runs down to push their chin up again, forcing them to look directly at Jeongin’s face, distorted in pure pleasure but now their eyes are open and carefully tracing Seungmin’s every move.

Only when their knuckles press up against Jeongin does Seungmin stop, trying to clear their head from the feeling of tight heat around them without breaking eye contact. But Jeongin doesn’t seem satisfied, gently shakes their head even with a visible tremble in their movement.

“Just a bit more Seungmin, I know you can go further, right?”

It’s like they are the ones pushing Seungmin to the very limits of their body, not the other way around, and the other has to take some deep breaths, pressing their face harder against Jeongin’s hipbone in a sudden wave of worry of them slipping out of their grasp.

And then they stop thinking and curl their fingers slightly, pushing in deeper until their knuckles breach Jeongin too and force them apart even more. Seungmin doesn’t stop until the stretched fold of skin between their thumb and pointer finger hinders them from going further.

When they pull out again, Jeongin smiles, loopy and wide but very happy. “Just like that baby, keep going,” the say, interrupted by a moan when from the mere tips of Seungmin’s fingers they are spread open once more. “You can touch yourself if you want to.”

Seungmin stops in their tracks trying to remember how to move their other hand. With trembling fingers they flip their skirt up and pull the rainbow waistband of their jockstrap down until it sits tight over the very base of their cock. They curl their fist tightly around their wet tip and begin rolling it in time with their other hand pushing into Jeongin.

With every thrust, it gets easier to slip in as far as they can, their knuckles stopping to catch against Jeongin at some point and sliding in just as easily as the thinnest part of Seungmin’s folded fingers.

It might be the long build up to this, the intensity of Jeongin’s being only multiplied by the subtle light in the room and the nature of doing something like this so out in the open. Anyone could watch, maybe the other couple is even watching them, and it makes Seungmin feel embarrassingly sensitive and desperate.

Their eyes are still locked steadily with the other’s, even when they pick up the pace and Jeongin struggles to keep them open, their eyes rolling back into their head for one second before snapping to something behind Seungmin.

“Hello Channie,” Jeongin says with a voice that makes it seem as if they’re not affected at all, every trace of earlier mindless arousal gone and it makes Seungmin feel that delicious kind of small again. They don’t dare turn around, eyes still fixed on Jeongin’s face.

There’s an awkward cough before Chan shuffles closer. “I was looking for you two,” he says, then more shyly, “Can I stay and watch?”

“You’ve seen me in much more compromising positions, so it’s okay with me, but you have to ask Seungmin.” They motion Chan to go to their other side, so Seungmin can keep their head pressed against their hip but can also see him next to them.

“Can I?” he repeats.

Seungmin looks him over once, noticing his dishevelled hair and red lipstick smudged around his mouth before chuckling. “Don’t cum too quick, Chan,” they say with a wink, earning a precious giggle from Jeongin which immediately makes them look up again.

They ignore the sound of a zipper and the presence of their best friend next to them, just begin moving again where they stilled halfway inside of Jeongin, pulling out a bit before pushing in.

The movements around Seungmin’s own tip have turned down to a bare rutting motion, feeling too close, too on edge for much more. With another pair of eyes on them, Jeongin seems much more affected as well, thigh muscles now tightening on Seungmin’s shoulder with every thrust of their hand.

Their sounds turn whinier too, now laced with small pleas of _baby, baby, baby_ that only make it harder for Seungmin to not cum and they have to actively press down around their base to hold back.

When Jeongin’s whole body seizes up and a hand comes to curl into Seungmin’s hair with their oncoming orgasm, Seungmin releases the grip and only needs a few curls of their wrist to come into their palm, just in time with Jeongin who comes with a high pitched shout and a heavy shudder of their body.

They clamp tight around Seungmin, who tries their hardest not to move and potentially hurt them and they stay like this until they can see Jeongin’s eyes open and their breathing steady under the neon plastic of their top.

The hand in their hair comes to their cheek with small strokes. “You can pull out, baby,” they say softly, voice rough from continuously cheering earlier at the parade and now moaning even longer.

Carefully, Seungmin pulls out and feels almost sad to not be engulfed by the tight heat anymore. They pull the glove off with a snap, trying to not make a mess with their other hand full of their own release.

But then there are wet wipes thrown on the floor next to them by Chan, who himself is pulling off a soiled condom.

“Sinus,” he answers without needing a question, referring to where he got the package of wet wipes from.

Seungmin takes their time to clean their hand and then Jeongin as best as they can, ultimately pulling their thong back in place and standing up with cracking knees. They help in closing the buckles of their skirt and then slump back against the wall in between the other two.

“Anyone want drinks?” Jeongin asks, eyes travelling from Seungmin to Chan and back again.

Before Seungmin can even begin to look offended, Chan chuckles behind them, coming back from dumping their trash into a bin at the side of the room. “I don’t think I can handle more partying today.” Seungmin nods in agreement.

With a fond eye roll, Jeongin pushes off of the wall surprisingly swiftly, only swaying lightly to the side when trying to take a step. “I have drinks at home, you know? And I live closer than you two do.”

There’s only one thing Seungmin needs to know. “Is there a bed?”

Jeongin giggles cutely again, smiling a dimply smile into Seungmin’s direction, but it’s Chan who answers. “They have a _big_ bed,” he says with a wink, wrapping an arm around Seungmin’s shoulder and the other around Jeongin’s waist, steadying them. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos and comments, those are especially encouraged and loved :3
> 
> Twitter/ CC: @ninchannie


End file.
